


Unbalanced

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Alex Cabot/Patrice LaRue, "Fuck you!" "You first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.

What was left of Alex's coffee was cold, and she hadn't enjoyed it anyway. She hadn't enjoyed much about that week, her agitation growing as she got deeper and deeper into the case. And it was hardly like she could just drop it all and call Patrice for a few hours of reprieve. No. Naturally Patrice was working on the same case. Naturally it had happened sometime after their third date, when Alex was settling in quite nicely to the formal and informal aspects of whatever it was that was going on between them.

She huffed, crossing her arms as she rode in the elevator up to Patrice's office, and when the car stopped, she yanked her blazer down, smoothing it. Alex sauntered through to Patrice's office, glad that her assistant--Jeremy, Johnny or something like that--wasn't there to protest as she simply walked into the office. Alex didn't slam the door behind her, but she did make a point to close it firmly. "This is hardly my only open case, I hope you realize. I don't appreciate being summoned to your office." She dropped her coffee cup in the trash so she could put a hand on her hip. "It seems like you've been taking a lot of leeway lately because of this, and I don't appreciate it. It's obviously not working."

Patrice looked up at the intrusion and had to contain her rising annoyance in response. She took a breath; the week hadn't been a picnic for her either, trying to balance worry over Alex and her managing partner breathing down her neck. Friday. She had just been trying to hold off till Friday when the court closed to sort out her life. Obviously, Wednesday at noon was Alex's preference.

She tried to keep her voice level, "I didn't summon you Alex, I asked if you might be able to come by and sign this stipulation so I can get it filed in time." She paused, trying to stay in check. "And I guess I was hoping to see you in person for some reason, but I guess I shouldn't have bothered you."

"If you wanted to see me, you shouldn't have mixed it with this case. You should have sent that by courier and asked me to drink...not that we should be having drinks right now. For Christ's sake, Patrice!" Alex threw up her hands as she pursed her lips. This was close to the last straw. No, it was the last straw. There was only so much she could--would--take. "It's clear that you can't balance this."

At that, Patrice lost what composure she'd been holding onto and rolled her eyes outright. "Really Alex? Really? This is your answer to my stingy use of our courier service?" She was close to just giving into Alex's temper, as her own was rising. Patrice stepped around the desk and held out the document and a pen. "Maybe not, but think you could balance enough to just sign this?" If she was going to get yelled at, Patrice might as well not have it in stereo from her boss too.

Alex glared as she snatched it from Patrice's hand. When she signed, with more than her customary flourish, she tossed both the papers and the pen onto the desk in utter disdain. She wasn't going to let Patrice talk to her that way--relationship, if that's what it could be called, or not. Alex glared at the blonde for a long moment, pursing her lips, her eyes icy. Then she simply turned on her heel and went to the door. But when it came to restraint, she had completely run out that day, that week, and as she put her hand on the knob, she turned. "Fuck you, Patrice," she said, voice as cold as it wasn't calm. "Don't bother with dinner reservations for Thursday."

Patrice glared, suddenly unwilling to let Alex out the door with the last word, especially when it was that word. She crossed the room faster than she probably meant to and slammed the door shut as Alex tried to open it, grabbing the other blond by the back of her blazer with the other hand and shoving her against it. "No...Fuck you Alex." Their eyes locked for a long moment, both measuring the tension, daring each other to break. Patrice glared, "And fuck dinner too."

While Alex's breath hitched, she pretended that it hadn't and glared back, letting the moment build, continuing to simmer between them. "Fuck. You." she said, voice low, almost a hiss. She wasn't going to stand for this, but she wasn't going to be the one to turn away first. Alex wasn't going to give Patrice that satisfaction, and she knew that it would satisfy Patrice a little too much.

"No. You like that too much." Patrice could tell that this was a breaking point. They were close, too close for any kind of comfort, but she wasn't pulling away, maybe getting closer. What's more, she was getting wet, and would bet her corner office that Alex was too. She flicked her eyes knowingly down the other blonde's body once and licked her lips without really thinking about the action.

The look wasn't lost on Alex, and it made her wetter, much wetter than she had slowly been getting. But she refused to squirm, making her legs start to tremble as she slowly crossed her arms, lifting her chin--too proud for her own good. "Maybe not half as much as you're assuming I do...or as you like it," she quipped. Alex couldn't help licking her lips, but she was sorry she did it.

"I seriously doubt that." Patrice put her other hand on the door as well, trapping Alex in her arms, "Now I'm not going to fight about this fucking case with you any more now." She leaned in to speak directly in the other blonde's ear, "So...you either get the hell out of my office, or you kiss me."

Getting out of Patrice's office meant letting her win, and there was no way Alex was going to let that happen. She put her hands on Patrice's shoulders and tried to shove her back as she kissed her roughly, scraping her teeth against Patrice's lips but deliberately keeping their bodies from touching elsewhere.

Patrice groaned, and brought both arms up, pushing Alex's hands away roughly, "Good." There was so much want, heat behind the other woman's touch, and Patrice acted on instinct, throwing her slender body back against the door, silently thanking God Jacob went to lunch around now.

The next second found her reaching under Alex's skirt, pulling it up, and sliding a finger under the blonde's panties, moaning when she found her even wetter than she expected. "That's what I thought," she sneered, but kept her fingers there, teasing Alex over the fabric of her panties. "Say it. Say it and I will."

"Say what, Patrice?" Alex growled, deliberately feigning ignorance even as her body began to tremble with something other than just anger. It was all she could do not to press her hips forward, to catch Patrice's wrist and holder her hand there and push herself against the blonde's slender fingers. Color was rising high in Alex's cheeks, and she could feel it. She felt too hot, too wet, and it was exactly Patrice's tone of voice that made it all the more enticing to remain so determined.

"You know what I want to hear," Patrice was breathing faster on Alex's neck, speaking more quickly, fingers still just tracing the seams of Alex's now soaked panties. "Say it or get out."

Alex moaned and pressed back against the door, closing her eyes for half a moment. She couldn't think straight anymore, and she was quickly finding that she didn't want to. "Fuck, Patrice...I like it...I want it..." She gritted her teeth before opening her eyes, staring into Patrice as her breath hitched. "Please..."

The moment she heard the last word, Patrice leaned in and kissed Alex. Hard. Before the other woman had a chance to take a breath, Patrice was yanking her skirt up, and her panties down, and sinking to her knees. She didn't wait, and immediately pressed her tongue between Alex's legs, licking her intently like she'd wanted to, needed to all week.

At the first touch of Patrice's tongue, Alex didn't even have time to wonder if Patrice's office's walls were as thin as hers. She just moaned, trying to hold it back. And she ran her fingers through Patrice's hair, curling them, twisting the golden strands tightly as she squirmed and fought to stay up. "Yes...mmm..." she moaned, realizing all at once that this was precisely what she had wanted all along.

Patrice didn't stop, licking Alex until the woman sagged back against the door. She stilled then, and kissed the blonde's thigh before standing slowly, wiping her mouth. She was uncomfortably wet, but she would wait. She'd been presumptuous, and had gotten more than she had hoped. Patrice watched as Alex slowly managed to smooth her clothing back into place, and gave her a smile that was genuine, no longer teasing or challenging. Neither yet knew what was happening, but they were finding their way, and just that had to be good enough. "See you tonight?"

"Eight..." Alex couldn't resist, smiling lazily, all animosity completely forgotten. She wrapped her arms around Patrice, lacing her fingers together behind the blonde's neck as she leaned in and kissed her softly, shuddering as she tasted herself. "Seven-thirty..."


End file.
